Stefan Foth
Zurab Okropirshvili | successor = | constituency = | majority = | office2 = Representative of the ACR | term_start2 = September 1st, 3590 | term_end2 = August 19th 3595 | alongside2 = | predecessor2 = | successor2 = | constituency2 = Kordusia North | majority2 = | office3 = | term_start3 = | term_end3 = | alongside3 = | predecessor3 = | successor3 = | constituency3 = | majority3 = | office4 = | term_start4 = | term_end4 = | alongside4 = | predecessor4 = | successor4 = | constituency4 = | majority4 = | office5 = | term_start5 = | term_end5 = | alongside5 = | predecessor5 = | successor5 = | constituency5 = | majority5 = | office6 = | term_start6 = | term_end6 = | alongside6 = | predecessor6 = | successor6 = | constituency6 = | majority6 = | office7 = | term_start7 = | term_end7 = | alongside7 = | predecessor7 = | successor7 = | constituency7 = | majority7 = | office8 = | term_start8 = | term_end8 = | alongside8 = | predecessor8 = | successor8 = | constituency8 = | majority8 = | birth_date = July 15th, 355 | birth_place = Hauzenwald, Kordusia | death_date = | death_place = | party = National Dorvish Social Nationalist Party Artanian Alliance of Artanian Nationalist Movements | relations = | spouse = | civil partner = | children = | residence = | alma mater = | occupation = Politician, lawyer | religion = | ethnicity = Dorvish | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Stefan Foth (b. July 15th, 3550) is a Dorvish politician who currently serves as the 8th and the current President of the Artanian Union. Foth is a member of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party and a member of the Alliance of Artanian Nationalist Movements. Foth was appointed as interim President of the Artanian Union on August 19th, 3595 and during the 2nd session of the Artanian Council of Representatives in August 3597 was formally elected as the 8th president. Biography Foth was born to a poor rural family in Hauzenwald, Kordusia, Dorvik. Foth went on with grants and scholarship to attend the State Universities of Kordusia where he attended Hauzenwald University earning a bachelors degree in political science and public administration. Foth went on to join the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party where he went on to study international law at the National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies through party programs for party members. Foth began his career as a representative to the Artanian Council of Representatives where he served as a member from the Kordusian North constituency of the Artanian Nationalist Group which eventually transformed into the Alliance of Artanian Nationalist Movements in 3600. Artanian Union presidency Foth's term as a representative was cut short when Zurab Okropirshvili, the AU President resigned. Foth was one of the premier members of the Artanian Union and beat out Theophil Kaspar, the Commissioner for Economic and Financial Affairs at the time. Foth was appointed as acting president until the second official meeting of the Artanian Council of Representatives where he was elected President officially. Foth's presidency was immediately one of the most important as the Zardic government had been involved heavily with the Dundorfian government and encroached on Artanian sovereignty which sparked controversy throughout the region. Foth oversaw the ACR which suspended Ikradon and Dundorf due to a variety of reasons and attempted to introduce the Common Artanian Economic Area, a policy drawn up by the Artanian Economic Council. Category:Artanian Union politicians Category:Dorvish people